KE new partial ending
by Infectedtea
Summary: Uh- only for Piper


Rufioh was sitting in bed, his brown and red hair tousled all about. It was messed up from the pair of hands that had pulled and ran through it.

That pair of hands was currently under the covers resting in front of the owner of those hands.

The owner was Rufioh's fiancé. They've been engaged for a few months now, they planned to wed tomorrow.

He moved to swing his legs off the side of the bed, he caught a glance of himself in the mirror that sat on the dressed. His eyes had bags and his once bright brown eyes, had yellowed and pinked. Rufioh hauled himself from bed. The silky covers falling off with him.

The creak of the bed under him made him cringe. The reminder he was way over weight.

Another reminder was the button straining over Rufioh's chest and belly. His binder was strewn on the floor somewhere, he was too tired to even attempt a search. So there was nothing he could do there.

It also could be the shirt that was hastily buttoned onto him was the pajama top his fiancé owned. Although Horuss was one size below. And the only reason he wore that size was because he was muscular.

_Not some fat fuck who owned a rack_.

Rufioh sniffed, just staring into the sink. He never really enjoyed the sex with Horuss. Sometimes it was just down right scary.

It wasn't Horuss' fault. He was always gentle. He always asked before anything, even repeated the word that so carefully had been selected and known for years before beginning anything. It was Rufioh. It just, was all his fault. He knew it. He believed it. He just can't handle what he was given and it made everything tasteless.

The stupid breasts. They couldn't even have been small. Horuss liked them. Never states it or touches them without permission. But he likes them. A solid double D.

He hadn't realized he was crying until he opened his eyes again. The redness all over his face and ringed around his eyes proved so. Even the wetness that was streaked across his cheeks.

He stepped back and peaked at the sleeping man. Horuss' tan skin was well flushed red, his hair strewn all over his pillow. He shook his head and went to turn on the shower. Unbuttoning the shirt that stuck well to his form.

He wasn't shapely or anything extreme, the testosterone took care of that, he still picked at the things that were horrifying.

Then he felt it, the acidic feeling. The spit that accumulates. Rufioh's eyes watered, his stomach squeezed, he rushed over to the toilet. Leaning over and hacking all the contents of his stomach into the poor ceramic bowl.

Rufioh spit the remnants of whatever the fuck sat in his mouth now, out. He dropped to his knees, holding his stomach. It must've been the goddamn spoiled left overs he ate.

Note to never ever do /that/ again... he's been puking for months because of it.

Horuss was still asleep so he flushed the toilet and slid the button-up off and hopped into the shower.

Rufioh slid back into bed, this time just as naked as his lover.

Horuss' hands slid up Rufioh's milk chocolate skin, his thumb rubbing against the patch of freckles that dotted the shoulder of the mexican boy.

Rufioh cuddled up under the arm of the tallest, feeling much safer and more secure with the muscular arm around him. Horuss had rolled to his side to face Rufioh, his eyes still closed.

A hand slid up the muscular chest, sometimes Rufioh liked to laugh about how Horuss' chest could pass for a A cup. It made him feel better that a cis man could have boobs too.

~ ️~

Rufioh stood in the dressing room, bawling. He was minutes away from being married to the most handsome, smartest, kindest man he'd ever met.

Horuss Zahhaak was his world.

He was scared. He was beyond frightened of what would happen after this.

The buts and ifs

This could end badly or end as one of the best events he could have.. he paced.

What brought him from his thoughts is a knock on the door, a woman, her skin almost as dark as her own pupils, stood in a orange bride'smaids dress. Two french braids ended at her ankles, pink glasses curled up like a cat's eye.

Meenah

"Oh my Ruf-i-oh! Who knew you cleaned up so well?!"

His face turned red at her comment. The tuxedo fit shitily. His gave him a wedgie that he bet Meenah's thong envied.

"Thanks...Meenah..." Rufioh half wishes she'd go away. As much as he loved her, he doesn't enjoy her company right now.

"Oh! They're starting! Come on!" She grabbed his wrist, Rufioh's brain decided to just quit. He cursed himself, seeing the bunches of people, his family, Horuss' family, some friends, his face flushed of all color.

He stood, he knew the man in front of him was Horuss... But it didn't seem like it.

The pastor beside him began speaking, all he heard was the muffled speech of him, his eyes trailed around, he spotted his dad and brother. Tavros looked so cute in the white Tux. He smiled at Tav, the little boy's eyes brightened and he grinned.

Rufioh chuckled at that and went back to looking at Horuss, he took in his lover. Horuss' hair was down, it only ever is down if Rufioh took it out when they made love. Then there was this special occasion. It neatly came down in curls to his waist. The suit strained on Horuss' muscles but not in a way that looked bad,

As masculine Horuss was, his figure was feminine, his waist dipped in. Rufioh loved that dip.

When he realized Horuss had finished speaking, Rufioh smiled and began to say "I do". But that never came. It never came as he yanked his hands from Horuss and hurled all over both their shoes.

There was a ton of dry heaving, Rufioh hadn't eaten much before hand. The room was silent.

Rufioh sniffed, trying to hold tears back. He was beyond embarrassed. He was mortified.

Horuss spoke to the priest then knelt to help Rufioh up, Meenah had rushed over too. They helped the man to a room and sat him down.

Horuss left to go get Rufioh some fresh clothing from the house.

"So Rufioh... this is..definantly abnormal..."

The man nodded. Meenah crossed her legs and inspected Rufioh. She scanned him. She jabbed her finger at his chest, causing Rufioh to shriek.

"So... I have a theory. And you're not gonna like it."

Rufioh nodded like a chump. Cowering in his seat. Meenah handed the boy a thin pink stick. "Try this...tell me the results."

Horuss had gotten back, handing Rufioh a small pile of clothing. He changed his clothing. It was still nice clothing too. The priest came in a hour later and finished their vows and had them sign things.

Rufioh shook the whole time.

~?~

After the wedding, Horuss and Rufioh escaped back home. In less the five minutes, Rufioh was backed up against the bedroom wall, gasping for breath. The jacket and button up became snapped open under Horuss' strength. Rufioh gasped, any pleasure once there sinking into self hatred no matter how heated and hot it felt.

His hands moved to Horuss' shoulders, attempting to steady himself in any way possible. He could feel the wet sucking at his neck, but as always, he began to just zone out and let Horuss do what he wants.

He'd never let Horuss know how he actually felt about this.

He wondered, if he was pregnant, what he'd name it. He was only 19 so this was some of the scariest shit he's ever attempted to pull off-

"You like that baby?"

Rufioh was pulled from his thoughts because of that one word.

"Baby."

The barrier came crashing.

No no no no no no no no no, Horuss why'd you do that?!

Rufioh's system had failed, he was 1,000% aware of what was happening and more.

His binder was gone again, but he felt the tight constriction of /something/ in his chest.

He knew Horuss was gentle but it felt too rough, bruising almost, like sand paper in him. Scratching away at the walls.

He lost it.

He started sobbing.

And good god did he feel bad.

For some reason he expected Horuss to keep going, even though he knew Horuss would never use him.

But Horuss didn't even finish his breath before he pulled out and pulled Rufioh to his chest, rubbing his curved back.

"What's wrong honey?"

Rufioh just thought, he never responded the question his lover asked.

Sometimes Rufioh did enjoy the sex. He wouldn't zone out and interacted back. But with the possibility of a baby, it didn't feel good. Plus the child created a permanent cloud of dysphoria in him. And it didn't feel good.

It felt like a scratchym throat, painful but not scarring, also very annoying.

He felt a pair of hands on his chest, cupping it.

"Horuss!" He yelped, now he was just pissed too.

"S-sorry! I'm sorry- I wasn't sure what you were feeling and- and you just stared at me!" Horuss' excuse was cheap and what he did was sick.

"Just- I want to go to bed.." Rufioh pulled himself away from horuss and just rolled to face away.

Horuss got up and headed to the bathroom. Rufioh watched his lover, the muscle move under the man's skin. His long, straight, hair draped down his back, down to the curve of his ass.

Rufioh always had contemplated about Horuss' Native American genes, they were so prominent. He couldn't decide if the fact he never grew facial was good or bad.

Rufioh had to shave. He couldn't grow a beard but it was noticeable.

Horuss stood when he pissed, so Rufioh could see just about everything. Their bathroom was small so Horuss' 6'5 stature was a lot for the small bathroom.

When Horuss finished pissing Rufioh was already passed out asleep.

~?~

Rufioh stared at the test in his hand.

He hadn't tried it yet. The mystery in his body still there.

What if he was?

How would he tell Horuss?

How would he tell his family?

He had /just/ gotten married-

And they'd put two and two together...concluding he had gotten pregnant before.

If he was, he was far enough along to put weight on.

He looked down at his belly, the rolls slowly turning into a hard dome.

Who was he kidding, he knew he was pregnant. He was just hoping, on the small chance, that he wasn't.

He mumbled a small prayer then took the test.

Fuck.

It shone positive.

He cursed, sobbing.

He sat there, sobbing.

Horuss knocked on the door.

"Rufioh?..."

Sobbing

Sobbing

Sobbing

Sobbing

Sobbing

Sobbing

Sobbing

Sobbing

Rufioh woke up in a hospital.

The monitors were beeping

"Rufioh?-"

He could hear the deep voice of his lover.

It feels like it's all anyone says anymore

'Rufioh' 'Rufioh' 'Rufioh'

The round eyes of the man opened, peering at the man. The first thing he noticed was Horuss' hair, french braided back, coming around over his shoulder.

Then the red puffy eyes.

And wet face

Then the stinging pain in his belly.

His hands went down to his stomach to feel where the wound was. The panic-

Like a blackhole in his lower stomach,

Pins and needles

He was scared

Scared that he killed his child.

His child.

Horuss was staring at Rufioh, finally he decided to open his mouth.

"H-horuss-"

His lover started sobbing, he hugged him, hugged the man tight.

Rufioh wasn't a man. He was still a boy. Only nineteen.

"I-I'm pregnant- I'm pregnant Horuss- I- I'm sorry- I-" He began sobbing.

Horuss just cradled the boy.

"It's okay honey... it's okay..you'll be okay... the baby's okay too.. it's alright"

Rufioh just buried his face in Horuss' chest.

Horuss left kisses all over Rufioh's face, trying to calm him.

The little boy's face became wet and sticky with snot, tears and spit.

~#~

Rufioh sat in bed. He's in his own filth. Three more months have passed. Three more months to go.

"C'mon honey, lay down!"

Rufioh ignored his lover and just sat.

"Lets go to dinner then.. please just give me something.. a response? Anything!"

Rufioh finally responded, he hasn't really spoken since his hospital visit.

"Dinner sounds good."

His throat hurt after speaking so little after so long of silence, he sipped from his large water bottle he kept at his bedside.

Horuss' face lit up, he sat up

"I'm glad you're finally deciding to be a human being!" He put an arm around his lover, his other hand placed upon the boy's swollen belly.

Rufioh's hand moved to on-top Horuss'.

"Y-yeah.." he smiled slightly.

Horuss kisses his cheek, stroking his hair

"Can you stand?..."

Rufioh nodded and peeled himself off the bed, he wobbled a bit. His hands held under his belly as if the child would just fall out.

He waddled over to his dresser and found a pair of jeans, attempting to pull them on. Horuss ran over to assist.

As soon as they got Rufioh dressed they headed out to a fancy dinner. Rufioh was finally smiling.

Rufioh was finally eating a full meal.

He ate it like he hadn't eaten in weeks, Horuss had to tap him to slow down.

"Thank you doll.." he smiled and kissed Horuss on the cheek.

"Your welcome honey"

Horuss paid and helped Rufioh to the car.

~%~

Horuss and Rufioh sat in the tub, it was a tight fit but neither cared. Rufioh laid between Horuss' legs. Horuss gently scrubbed Rufioh's hair, it was down to Rufioh's chin after the amount time it went uncut.

"You need a hair cut and a dye touch up"

"Yeah I do... maybe tomorrow..."

"That'll work"

Horuss pushes Rufioh's hair aside to get to his neck, leaving small little kisses. His hands traveling up the chocolatey skin to his shoulders, massaging them.

Rufioh let out a moan, it felt amazing. His hands rubbed at his stretched stomach.

"That feel nice?"

"Hell yeah doll.."

Horuss kept it up, eventually his hands moved down to pinch Rufioh's nipple, causing the man to moan out louder.

"H-horuss-"

"Yeah?"

"Keep going doll-"

So Horuss did, he moved his hands down to cup Rufioh's crotch, then both hands moved to his thighs. Rufioh stayed in the moment, enjoying it. He even rolled his hips for more.

Horuss' middle finger dipped into Rufioh's folds, a heavy breath fell out of the man's mouth.

Horuss boosted the boy up and onto his dick, which was above average. Normally he was zoned out for this, but today he was all aware.

Just the tip alone almost made Rufioh lose it. It felt all to good. He clinged to the sides of the tub

"D-doll- oh god- slow down-"

He breathed, slow, steady breaths. His lover slowly easing him onto it.

Horuss' warm hands held onto Rufioh's hips. He rubbed Rufioh's lower back until he was comfortable.

It was a big take.

Horuss eventually started moving the smaller man, Rufioh held himself up using the tub walls.

The pace picked up, Rufioh was soon loosing breath and Horuss was getting tired. The large hands of his lover trailed past Rufioh's thighs to where they connected, the tight fit over working the muscles in Rufioh, but he didn't care, he loved the kisses along his neck more.

He knew Horuss was leaving hickies but he didn't care.

He gasped out at the feeling of his clit being rubbed, and massaging the skin stretched around Horuss.

He looked down at them, it was weird but oddly hot seeing himself.

He was quite swollen there, his belly making it hard to see

Even weirder he saw and felt himself clenching, it just turned him on more.

Then he felt it, the best part.

The smaller boy leaned forward more, feeling every inch of Horuss' dick move with, he was too sensitive to not feel it.

The squeezing, the first time in forever he came, he leaned too far forward he smacked his head on the faucet but he just held his head there, gasping for breath.

He drooled, it just felt amazing.

Even more amazing when Horuss came along with him, the warm feeling contouring with his cool insides, it felt way too good.

Rufioh awoke again in bed, laying next to his lover.

Seeing the smile of Horuss made him feel all fuzzy in his stomach. He cuddled up to his lover, Horuss gently stroked the exposed belly of his lover. It was turning a slight shade of purple now, all bruised and gross.

Well Rufioh called it gross but Horuss thought it was the best thing ever. He loved the fact he was going to be a dad.

Rufioh was just scared, the thought was terrifying.

"What're we gonna name it?"

"Shouldn't we figure out he gender?"

"No way in hell am I going to the doctor. I feel dumb."

"You're not dumb, Rufioh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was around 3 O'Clock when it started.

The squeezing,

It felt tiring and it was just painful.

Rufioh's fingers dug into Horuss' arm, causing him to wake up as well.

"Rufioh- what the heck-"

Rufioh's head hung, he was just in so much pain.

"Fucking-"

"Fuck!"

He felt it again, he was well over due, it was about time. Maybe nearly ten months.

"I'm going into labor fucker-"

Horuss shot up, he picked his phone up and dialed a number, it wasn't the hospital, they agreed not to go.

Rufioh was too busy trying to breath to hear what Horuss was saying.

He decided that maybe the best thing was to focus on Horuss' speaking

"Be here soon..." it faded out,

"Contractions..." he started hearing his heart beat in his ears,

"Risks"

'Risks'

There was a risk.

His mom died of complications,

Rufioh wasn't the healthiest, there were tons of risks.

Hell he could give birth to a still born child.

There was that from his testosterone. He hated it.

He shouldn't even be carrying this damn child.

He felt someone slapping at his face

"Rufioh! Rufioh, come back dammit!"

Rufioh brought his attention back to this cold reality.

He realized he was sitting in water.

Oh

O h . . .

Another agonizing clench

He gave up

He started scream sobbing

His face squeezed in an ugly, wet mess. His hair stuck to his face with sweat.

It wasn't pretty. It was down right ugly.

Rufioh's stomach was just too big for his body, like some sick bobble head. His face squeezed and contorted into a mix of a babies' and an adult man's face. Unshaven and his hair was matted and sticky.

His septum piercing was probably horribly infected with snot.

"HORUSS I FUCKING HATE YOU"

Was all he had to say about the other man in the room.

Horuss had called Rufioh's father.

Summoner.

The man had no idea his son was carrying an abomination until now.

"D-dad- DAD FUCKING- /LEAVE/"

Summoner just shook his head, Horuss spoke but all Rufioh could hear was the pounding of his headache and heartbeat.

He watched his dad walk over and place a hand on his forehead, forcing Rufioh to lay back down.

He was shaking by now.

He noticed something he dreaded seeing.

Tavros.

"T-tav- D-don't look... please.."

He didn't need to scar his baby brother like this... it was also embarassing.

Summoner just shook his head.

"Tavros watch, this is what happens when you're not careful."

He could see his baby brother's face full of disgust and fear. A lot of fear.

He took his chances and reached for Tavros' hand. both boys were shaky but Tavros held his hand.

Horuss paced, he had no clue what he was doing, he did the 'smart' thing.

He searched how to deliver a baby on wikipedia.

The only reason he wasn't demanding to take Rufioh to the hospital was because they both feared discrimination.

"HORUSS I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF YOU DON'T HURRY YOUR ASS UP!"

All of Rufioh's muscles clenched. Summoner had gotten him laying on his back with his legs up and bent.

Tav sat beside Rufioh's head, holding his hand.

Horuss had finished reading the instructions, he walked over and stood between Rufioh's legs. He just stared at his husband's clothed crotch.

Step one is probably to actually remove the pants.

So he did...and got kicked in the face.

Rufioh just wasn't cooperating. He was all over the place, screaming at one moment and withering in pain the next. He kept closing his legs so Horuss couldn't see.

If he was being honest, he never had really actually /looked/ at Rufioh down there.

This was new..

There was barely any flat part of Rufioh's hips anymore. It all went into the curve of his belly. It was like a swollen balloon was taped to Rufioh.

He didn't see anything else except Rufioh's cunt. He had nothing else to say at that...

He looked at Tavros. Who was just staring.

"Tav."

Tavros snapped from staring

"O-oh- yeah?..."

"Stop staring at your brother's...stuff."

The kid's face turned bright red, Rufioh was just in his own land to even know what was going on.

Rufioh had stopped his screaming and was now all red faced, red eyed, and staring at the wall. His hands resided on his chest.

Again- Rufioh was pulled from his peace by a blood curdling scream. His hands flying up to his head, his body contorted. Sweat drenched his hair.

"Horuss- Horuss please make it stop-" Rufioh sobbed, no tears came, he was out.

Horuss had Summoner take over when he rushed to his lover's side, taking Rufioh's hands.

"It's okay baby...you'll be okay I promise.." he kissed Rufioh's temple. "I promise..."

He stood again, Rufioh squeezed his hands tightly as another wave of pain came.

"Rufioh I have to go help-...please, You have Tav..." he smiles, it was just for trying to get Rufioh to calm.

"F-fine-fine you asshole-"

Horuss brushed it off, he relieved Summoner of looking at his son's crotch, he checked again, he gasped but almost puked.

He could see his child.

The very top of it's head

It was gross and veiny and pink, but he knew it was..

It also hurt. His husband was suffering immensely.

Horuss peeked at Tavros. The boy looked shocked, his eyes locked to his older brother's cunt.

He didn't even bother to pull Tavros away. Horuss puts his hands on Rufioh's legs and pushed back.

"Alright honey, I'll need you to push okay?...

"NO! No no no! It hurts too much! No!"

He was basically screaming.

"Rufioh if you want this over then you have to!"

"FUCK. OFF."

Horuss clenched and unclenched his fists, he was getting frustrated.

"Rufioh please! Just, take a deep breath..." the one who spoke that was the youngest. Tavros.

Rufioh listened, he nodded and slowly took a breath in. The sweat coating his face, made him shiny.

Eventually Rufioh attempted to push, groaning all while, the pop sounded.

"Oh! Oh honey I got the head!" He looked at Rufioh, there was blood on his hands and the bed.

Rufioh nodded, he was just tense and trying to focus on staying conscious.

"JUST GET THE FUCKER OUT"

Horuss flinched but nodded and continued, he eventually got the child free from Rufioh's body, he laid the baby on the bed and cut the cord.

Rufioh laid there, his breathing so rough and heavy that his ribcage almost showed.

Horuss looked at the baby, it's face just as contorted as Rufioh's was. Crying just as loud.

It was a fat baby, it's skin was flushed pink but also had Rufioh's tint. That's all he could tell. The blood mixed with Rufioh's body fluids and junk.

"Um...Horuss..." Tavros tapped the man.

"Ye-" he look at Rufioh's more prominent space, blood. A lot of it.

Horuss grabbed some towels, loosing blood was normal.

But he started becoming concerned when the bleeding didn't stop.

"Summoner- start the car, get Tav in, I've got Rufioh.."

Horuss took the child, wrapping it in a towel, handing it to Rufioh. He took the sheets Rufioh laid on and wrapped Rufioh in them and then ran Rufioh out to the car.

He got in the back, holding his husband, adjusting him so the baby was held to Rufioh's chest, skin to skin.

"You're okay Rufioh...you'll be just fine.." he kisses Rufioh's face, which had gotten blood smeared on it from Horuss' hands.

The baby was screaming, Horuss was sobbing, Tavros looked like he had seen a ghost, it was a mess.

"Babe, stay with me... okay?...please..." Horuss patted The face of his lover. Which just hung, his eyes half lidded. He grabbed Horuss' hand.

"I love you, Horuss...

Take care of our baby."

Horuss stared at his husband, he shook him.

"RUFIOH!"

He started scream sobbing, holding his husband and babe close, the child crying as well.

"DRIVE SUMMONER FUCKING DRIVE"

Rufioh saw lights. Loud, bright, obnoxious lights. Shining as if the sun itself was on him.

"Anesthesia"

"Internal bleeding"

"Waking up"

His head pounded and throat burned.

He went back into the dark space of sleep.

—

Rufioh was back in his eleven year old body. All fat and his hair was long and wavey. He sat staring at the bottle in his hand.

He sucked in a breath and chugged it.

It tasted bitter.

Like a goo that stuck. He felt it go through his intestines, all the way into his belly. Although it's what would relieve him of this awful place. Like a saint.

A saint in a bottle.

"RANI WHAT THE FUCK" he felt a pair of hands grab him.

"Da-" hands fisted on his stomach and pressed.

It burned and was painful, he puked. Vomiting onto his desk and the floor.

His father made him clean it up.

At thirteen he looked almost like a mexican pornstar.

No one was allowed to cut their hair. This was a rule due to his father being ex military and for some reason he liked hair.

"No buzzed cuts" he'd say when Rufioh asked for a chop.

So it just laid long against his chest and back. A lot of the times it got swept to over one shoulder.

A huge dip was at his waist. All his shirts stuck to him. He hated it, his breasts stretched the shirt embarrassingly. It all felt gross and weird.

Which is why he started disassociating. His brain completely stopped recognizing his body as his own.

It got too much and scared him so he sat in his bathroom.

He finally did it. He closed his eyes and dragged the razor down his wrist digging in as much as he could. The trail of blood following. His skin opening up for the piece of metal.

His wrists screamed in protest, his brain set off many alarms. The pit in his stomach grew.

He dragged the other wrist, he collapsed.

At fifteen he had hung himself.

Tavros has watched.

It's not going any further than that.

—

The one event Rufioh still thinks about is when he was fourteen. He was sitting at a park alone, swinging. He was chewing on a beef stick. No one ever came to the park so he didn't care. How he looked.

Until he saw the man he knows and loves. The only person he ever trusted.

Ever.

He always had long hair. He always kept it in that french braid. He used to wear a feather in his hair that his grandfather gave him. Which was the person who practically raised him.

"Hey" a voice spoke, Rufioh's head turned so fast. The first person he'd seen at the park ever.

"O-oh- uh- hey..."

Horuss sat in the swing next to him. "I'm new around here..." he smiled.

His chin was big and his nose stuck out, but his smiles was gorgeous, his face was too.

Rufioh suddenly was way too conscious of the beef in his hand so he shoves it in his mouth.

Horuss just started _laughing. _Really loudly. Rufioh blushed.

They chatted for the rest of night.

Those chats turned into cuddling.

Which turned into kissing.

Which became secrets and bad things.

—

Horuss sat in the bar. His newborn baby was left home by herself. The man drank. He spent most of the money that was meant for Rufioh's hospital bill on drinks.

He was pretty wasted.

"Hey sexy" he felt a hand on his waist. He was sitting on a stool at the bar. The man's touch was warm. Unlike the cold touch of Rufioh. He last saw his husband two days ago.

He turned around to look at the man. "Hey.." he looked at him, the man was a little shorter, but muscular as well. His hair was slicked back, showing off his prominent cheek bones. He was decked out in a greaser-like outfit. Right down to the expensive leather jacket.

"Come back to my place if you're looking for something fun..." his voice trailed off musically and he pushed Horuss' long hair to the side to breath on his neck.

Horuss' pants got tight, the breath on his neck, the warm hands on his hips, the weight alone of the person excited him.

"W-what's your name.. then I'll go.." he put a hand on his crotch, it hurt.

"Cronus

Yours?"

"Horuss..."

He turned and started kissing him.

It felt great.

He hadn't even touched a person like this in forever, Rufioh just wanted to get fingered and then would fall asleep.

And this man had a dick.

One of the reasons he even was gay.

His back pressed against the bar counter, the lights were low, no one would really care anyways.

It got heated and deep, his hands stumbling to get under Cronus' shirt.

He got the shirt un tucked and just ran his hands up it.

Cronus pulled Horuss away and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out the the car.

The drive home was agonizing. Horuss was trying not to nut all over the dashboard or internally explode.

Stumbling into Cronus' house almost ended with someone getting a concussion but they avoided it.

He found himself topless and pants-less. His boxers were intact but Cronus was already close to peeling them off.

It felt so nice to get taken care of for once.

Cronus stood and slowly pulled

His pants off, running his hands over his abs along his v-line. Horuss was almost drooling, this man was absolutely handsome.

He pulled the man down again for another kiss, tongue was way too involved but he didn't care.

He felt Cronus grind against him, the feeling was so amazing, he threw his head back. His boxers got yanked off. He was flipped to his knees.

The cool feeling of lube was almost enough to set him off, the finger inserted in. Cronus' fingers were thick.

Cronus pulled the rest of his clothing off, lubed himself up, and grabbed Horuss' thin hips.

The feeling was great, he never bottomed after Rufioh became pregnant or barely before that even. Cronus was thick, just about average but completely satisfied Horuss. His arms already gave out and his face dropped into the bed,

Cronus moaned, the man beneath was perfectly tight, Horuss thought as well.

The bed shook, both were sweaty, the repeated motion creating noise to cover all the basic noises of the house.

Horuss came first, his ass clenched, his body shook, his eyes rolled back, he almost screamed.

Cronus pulled out and wiped himself off with a shirt, he was still horny. He grabbed Horuss' face and shoved himself right into his mouth.

Horuss let his happen, he sucked, rubbing what he couldn't get to with his hands. Wet sticky noises hung, Horuss looked up at Cronus, who just stared, not giving three shits about the man who was sucking him off like a needy bitch.

When he did come he held Horuss' head on, making sure it was all swallowed.

Horuss washed up, Cronus was just laying back in bed, Horuss joined.

Horuss fell asleep laying on Cronus' chest happily.

Rufioh came home two weeks later. By then the house was clean and Ellie was happily cooing. Horuss had gotten his shit together. The room was set up and Ellie was well dressed.

"Hey...Horuss.." Rufioh smiled and hugged his lover.

"Hey honey.." horuss rubbed the man's back.

That night Rufioh finally got to see his baby. Horuss was getting ready for bed so Rufioh was left to care for her.

She looked scarily like Rufioh.

He lifted her onto the changing table and changed her diaper.

Every time he looked at her, he kept remembering the birth.

Burning. It's what it felt like. All the wrong parts working at once.

His breasts had gotten so large his binder didn't fit. It was also way too sensitive. He didn't own any sports bras so he was stuck in large shirts.

The fabric chafed Rufioh's nipples. He was tempted to just slap band-aids on.

It was Mexican porno all over again.

And he lactated all the time. It was messy and tiring and always, always annoying.

Rufioh looked at his baby girl. She was just staring at him. Her eyes were big and almond shaped. Her hair was scarce but he could tell it was brown. She had ugly veins running all over her face. And a ton of blush spotted her.

He held her close to his chest. He couldn't look at her without the pain of giving birth rushing over. Or dysphoria. He started crying. He wanted her gone. Away. Far, far away.

He felt something pulling at his chest, he looked down to see her attempting to eat. Rufioh pulled up his shirt to allow her. It was uncomfortable.

He felt a hand on his arm.

"Hey baby" Horuss' hands trailed up Rufioh's arm. "You look tired" he kissed Rufioh's neck softly.

"I'm very tired.." he sighed and switched breasts with the baby. He rather not look ridiculous at least.

"I understand, it's okay... you just got back and are taking care of a baby now." He rubbed Rufioh's arm. The baby started screaming.

Rufioh looked like he wanted to kill her.

Which in all honesty he did want to kill her. He hated her. He could feel his stomach getting angry, he felt nauseated.

He put her back in her crib and left. He went to the bedroom. He shut himself in the bathroom. He stood in the mirror. He was bloated and looked pregnant still. Not nearly as bad before though. He had acne all over again, it spotted his cheeks and forehead. His eyes were very sunken and his hair was almost to his shoulders now. It grew fast.

He just looked like a woman now. His hormones long since been forgotten.

He pulled his shirt off along with his pants and iced underwear. He pissed himself when ever he moved too much and just couldn't hold much in or down. It wasn't pretty. He probably put on at least 15 pounds from his pregnancy.

Even more stretch marks lined him. And his breasts were bruised. His crotch was way unshaven. Even Horuss shaved when it got too long there but Rufioh had just completely left it forgotten. He pulled one of the curls, watching it spring back against him.

He slammed his fists on the counter and just screamed. He screamed his heart out, Horuss came running. Grabbing him and trying to calm him. But he just kept screaming, tears ran down his face. He tried to escape the prison of his body. Trying to run away from the skin that hung, the skin that encased him.

It felt like parasites crawled in him. The horrifying terror that was real life. The parasite being everything.

The baby.

Horuss.

His family.

His body.

The house.

The scratchy, painful touch of Horuss.

He tried to run away from his body but it stuck, panic rose. It blossomed in his chest, rooting it's way down in a nervous vein of panic into his stomach.

Rufioh came to, Horuss was rocking him on the floor. Both sat. Rufioh was safely held against Horuss' chest, just like a baby. He was shaking, and his hair was drenched in sweat.

He stared into space.

Horuss realized Rufioh was awake and kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay... you're okay now honey..." he rubbed his back as he rocked. Let him calm down a bit more before picking him up and setting him in the warm bath he prepped.

Rufioh looked at Horuss drunkly, his eyes half lidded. He started crying again. It seemed like all he did.

Horuss came back with the baby, she was bare. He placed her against Rufioh's chest and knelt beside the tub, watching the two people he loved most.

Ellie was pretty much asleep, Rufioh let her sleep ontop of his breasts.

"I'm going to go start dinner" Horuss smiled and kissed Rufioh's temple.

Rufioh nodded, Horuss stood and left.

Rufioh looked at Ellie again, he could feel the stitches on himself, each one put carefully by the surgeon. Apparently he had be under for hours, he wish he just died instead.

But that was it, the rest left was there to be stared at by any prying person.

Rufioh pulled Ellie off himself and gently laid her in the water, his hands and arms supporting her. Ellie just stared up at Rufioh.

He saw nothing in her, no happiness, no natural want to love her. Nothing.

Even though the man who held her was heavily unstable, she trusted him. She wanted a future with her daddy, with her parents. But Rufioh didn't give two shits to what it was he birthed. It was a demon. The fucking devil. Fuck her and her future. That's all he could think.

To Ellie's luck, Horuss came back, just to check in.

"Everything going good?.." he knew his husband was struggling to even exist at this point.

"Sure" Rufioh coughed and put his child back on his chest. She was incredibly small. He could hold her with one hand.

Horuss got on his knees once again and help Rufioh wash his hair, it was a little curly. He felt bad for Rufioh and a little guilty for finding Rufioh barely appealing to touch. He stank to high heavens.

"Here give me Ellie" Horuss held his hands out for the pink baby.

Rufioh handed her over, Horuss wrapped her up and laid her in her bassinet next to their bed. He came back and studied the water. Which was brown from dried blood.

"Sit up" horuss puts a hand on Rufioh's back, leaning him forward. The boy complies, groaning in pain as he moves. horuss does his best to wash his husband. His back absolutely covered in acne. Blotch and red.

Horuss washed Rufioh's chest, even under it. Which reeked, Horuss had to refrain from gagging. When he got down to Rufioh's cunt, he wasnt sure what to say. It was gross as hell. Blood and fluids crusted around it, tangling the hairs.

Rufioh was shaking, covering the stretch marks that ran all over his belly. "I'm sorry- I'm so sorry- I'm such an ugly pig-.."

Horuss looked at him, worried. He moved to scrub around Rufioh's wrists to avoid an infection collecting in his cuts.

"Honey-.. It's not your fault.. anyone can get post partum depression.." horuss reached over to clean out the folds in Rufioh's belly, then having him stand. Rufioh didn't respond to Horuss' statement.

Rufioh struggled to stand, his legs didn't work anymore. Barely anyways. Horuss helped him rinse off and wash away the junk.

He handed him a towel, wrapping him in it, patting away the water. "You'll be okay, I promise.." horuss didn't believe himself. He was sure he'd come home and find Rufioh dead anytime soon. It's just a matter of when.

Rufioh stepped out of the tub, avoiding looking in the mirror. "Can you cut my hair for me? Just- anything. I don't care I don't want it long."

"Of course come here" horuss took out his cutting supplies, not surprised to be unable to find his razor. He moved a stool next to the counter, helping Rufioh get up to sit on the counter.

Rufioh caught himself in the bathroom mirror, almost losing it again. Blood already was running down his thighs. His breasts overly bruised purple.

And when he sat on the counter top, it helped satiate the pain a bit. It was cold on the hot wounds in his cunt. Some of the pain subduing.

Horuss investigated Rufioh's face, which was holding back tears, he could tell. It was normal by now so he didn't say anything to help comfort him. He just wiped off his scissors and began cutting away at Rufioh's hair. It was severely damaged and still wasn't fully clean.

Eventually he had it cut down enough to be acceptable. He moved back to look to see if it was straight. Rufioh's face just looked horrible. Horuss decided he would shave his face, gently shaving the patchy fuzz. He hadn't been this close to his face in a long time, his honey had freckles.

Horuss chuckled and just kissed him. Which caught Rufioh off guard. He didn't expect Horuss to find him appealing anymore.

"You're so handsome, Rufioh, so so handsome." It was a lie but no one had to know.

Horuss could taste the salt in Rufioh's mouth from dehydration and tears. But he was kissing him. That's all the mattered. He put this clippers down and put his hands on Rufioh waist.

Rufioh's hands went into Horuss's long hair, pulling it from it pony tail, kissing him, tasting him. Tasting the saliva of him. God, it's been too long. He loved him, more than anything.

Eventually Rufioh pulled out of the heated kiss, pulling in a long breath before going back in, Horuss dominated it, moving to suck on his neck. Kissing him aswell, his brown skin becoming more bruised.

Rufioh started shaking, crying.

"Stop- stop.. oh my god please stop-" rufioh begged. Which Horuss stopped looking at Rufioh in a bit of confusion.

"What's wrong?.." horuss ran his hands up Rufioh's neck, into his hair.

"This- no- it's- I don't want to- have sex- please.." Rufioh stared at his thighs, guilty.

"We don't have to, it's okay" horuss smiled, kisses his lover's cheek.

"Okay.. I'll- I'll suck you off if you want though-" Rufioh looked up at him. Horuss was a little flustered at the offer.

"A-alright-" horuss prayed to fucking god that Rufioh wouldn't break down during it. He had blueballs and just wanted to get relieved.

Rufioh stepped down from the counter, trying to avoid hitting anything somewhere. He got on his knees and pulled down Horuss' sweatpants.

Horuss had a musky scent, it hit Rufioh like a truck and honestly made him a little horny. There was a little bit of hair not enough to be gross though. He grabbed Horuss' dick, giving it a few strokes to make him hard.

Rufioh worked up to putting Horuss' cock in his mouth, it was big, and long. He wonders how the hell he manages to get that inside himself. Who cares anymore. Horuss probably pretends to care. Probably resents every bone in Rufioh's body for birthing a demon baby.

Ellie started screaming from her bassinet, pure bloody murder. Rufioh wanted to wrap his hands around her neck and choke her.

Rufioh ignored her and Horuss was too desperate for sexual attention to care.

Rufioh planted his hands on Rufioh's hips, shoving Horuss' cock down his throat, his eyes watered from the force. His gag reflex screamed. Slowly he pulled back, pulling off with a gasp, he went back and sucked on the tip, rubbing what he can't get to with his hands.

Getting on his hands and knees he licked Horuss' balls. He sucked one in his mouth hungrily, gripping Horuss' legs, who moaned loudly. He ran his hands into Rufioh's hair, his breathing picking up.

Rufioh licked the insides of Horuss' thighs, the muscles straining as he got closer.

"Sit still-" Rufioh complied, adjust to sit back on his shins, looking up at Horuss, putting on his best innocent face. He held his arms close together to push out his chest. Go big or go home.

"Please- I need it-" Rufioh stared at him, speaking quietly.

Horuss jerked himself, watching Rufioh, aiming for his face. "Open up- whore"

Ah the rough play. Horuss liked it like that. Rufioh opened his mouth, maybe he was a whore. He did get pregnant.

Horuss released into Rufioh's mouth, getting his cum on Rufioh face and hair, basically missing the whole point anyways. Rufioh looked up at him. Horuss was in his dominant stature. The terrifyingly tall, muscular, man he was. Rufioh tried to get up, he couldn't. Horuss bent down and pulled him into a rough kiss. Biting his lips.

When Rufioh tried to pull away, he was forcefully kept in place. So he just kissed back. Eventually he was let go to clean himself up, Horuss put himself back in his pants, going to hug his lover.

"Ellie is crying, she's probably hungry. And I have to finish dinner." Horuss kissed Rufioh's cheek.

Rufioh just put some clothes on and headed to Ellie. He thought about getting some food in himself. Maybe. Or he could, not eat.. and get his body weight under control.

He stood above the bassinet. Staring down at his new born. She was hot pinkish brown.

And screaming.

Fuck her. Fuck her. Fuck her. Fuck her. Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck the thing. Fuck the thinG IN THIS DAMN BASKET OF ABSOLUTE BULLSHITTERY.

"Rufioh, come eat!" Horuss called for him.

What if Rufioh just- forgot. To feed Ellie. It would be an accident right? He was hungry and she was a newborn...

"Rufioh!" Horuss was getting impatient. So he just picked Ellie up and held her, she still cried. It made his ears hurt but it sure damn worked on his breasts.

"I'm here" he gave Horuss a kiss then sat in a chair. Horuss handed him a bowl of spaghetti. Eating one handed was complicated. He felt sucking through his shirt.

"Not right now Ellie.." his eyelids screamed for sleep. And the monster kept pulling at his shirt. Her nimble little fingers gripping, he tried to eat. Which now that his stomach had tightened in a dysphoric knot, he couldn't.

"Rufioh, need help?" Horuss looked at him concerned. Despite needing it, Rufioh refused and shoved himself full with food. Ellie started crying, begging for herself to be fed.

Eventually Rufioh got himself to hold the food down, he had broken out in a sweat. Horuss was watching carefully while cleaning up the dishes.

Rufioh finally pulled himself together and lifted up his shirt, it was cold. The wetness around his tit wasn't helping either. He held Ellie to it and just tried to distract himself as she suckled.

"So-.."

"So?" Horuss looked at his honey, who looked like he was gonna implode. He had Ellie wrapped in a blue blanket, she looked happy. "Are we going to take baby pictures?" That had been on Horuss' mind for a long time.

Rufioh looked up. "You want /baby/ pictures? Okay let me just- strip naked and allow pictures to be taken of my naked ass body. And if you hadn't /fucking/ noticed I'm hating myself enough."

Horuss looked shocked for a moment. "Honey- that's just the postpartum talking.. you're so handsome, ravishing!"

"You almost puked on me trying to help me bathe."

"Yes.. but now that you're clean-"

"You could milk me like a fucking cow."

"A hot cow-?"

"horuss if you keep arguing with me I'm going to wring your neck!" Rufioh switched breasts with Ellie. He wondered if Horuss might like some.

Wait what.

Fuck this, Rufioh just stood. "You try being pregnant."

Horuss felt guilty now. "No honey- come back.. it's okay-.. everyone looks bad after they have a baby.."

Rufioh just ignored him

—-0—-

After a couple of weeks of straight struggle, Horuss decided it was time to try and cheer up Rufioh. So he invited Summoner and Tav over.

When he told Rufioh what he did it wasn't fun.

"What the hell Horuss are you fucking crazy?! I haven't talked to my dad /or/ my brother since- since I was forced too!" His crotch twitched in remembrance of the pain.

"They'll be here in less than an hour.." horuss studied Rufioh's not reddening face. Then down to his chest, which now was rising and falling quickly. He could see Rufioh's nipples poking at his shirt.

Rufioh felt panic in his stomach, realizing he had only a little time to fix everything to look at least a little put together. There wasn't much to clean for neither bought Ellie any toys. She mostly lay unsocialized in her crib.

He rushed around, picking things up and scrubbing things down, Horuss sat mostly confused.

"Honey-"

"Hush Horuss, you don't understand- my dad is just- he can't see this-.." the fact Rufioh had even put so much weight on was enough for him to feel ashamed.

Horuss sighed and helped Rufioh clean up, a knock on their door deterred him from his work.

"Hey!" Horuss welcomed the other two in. Summoner was a short man compared to Horuss.

"Hello." Summoner wasnt welcoming. He pushes Horuss aside and went to Rufioh.

"You. Me. Bedroom. Now." He pushed Rufioh in. He was scared shitless.

"Dad-" rufioh looked at him, scared. Studying the pepper stubble of his father's face.

"Rufioh I told you so goddamn many times to be careful. You can't even do shit like that and not become pregnant. What did you expect? You've got fuckin' women's parts. You're not a goddamn exception." Summoner stared at his son. Waiting a response to pointing out Rufioh's dumbassary.

"Dad- I- I didn't expect this to happen.. because- Testosterone- it doesn't let you have kids.. it stops it.." he was close to crying. He just wanted to lay in bed and cuddle his husband.

"You should have used protection anyways, you're a dumbass. A big one."

Summoner turned and left. Rufioh followed him out. Looking at Horuss in a bit of fear.

"Dad-.. can you leave? Tav can stay but I need you to- leave-.."

"Fine." Summoner left.

—{}—

Tav was spending the night at his brother's. He'd become a fine young man. 17 years old was doing him right.

The baby cried occasionally and by god it made him not want kids. She had began crying again and nothing he was doing was making her stop. He concluded he needed to tell his brother. He must be asleep.

Or else he'd come to see why she was crying right? Cause he loves he like all good mothers do. Mothers and children have a special bond.

Right?

He dragged himself out of bed and walked to his brother's room, pausing at the door. He could hear skin slapping on skin.

He peeked through a crack in the doorway.

"Horuss- please be careful-"

Tav could hear his brother using the voice he used when he was scared. He last spoke like that when he was 13, and just because he messed with a snake he wasn't supposed to. Got bit and it welled up all gross and whatnot.

He saw his brother straddling Horuss, he wore nothing. So did Horuss. Rufioh being naked didn't phase him at all. Hell he watched him give birth and there's nothing more horrendous then that.

He heard Rufioh give a low moan, pausing his bouncing to just grind down on him.

Tav was getting hot, this was wrong, this was so many levels of wrong and he hated himself for it. He shouldn't be getting hard by his brother having sex.

Horuss gripped Rufioh's hips and held him down on his lap. Letting out a loud sigh.

They shared a sloppy kiss, Rufioh pulled off, quite a bit of Horuss' fluids followed with, dripping on the bed.

Rufioh got off then bed and pulled his pants on, along with a shirt. He was coming towards the door, Tav sprinted back to the guest room, scared shitless.

He dropped his pants and began rubbing himself, trying to get it over with. He whimpered, Ellie's crying making it hard to finish. Her distress worried him.

He sped his hand up and tried to work himself over, eventually coming onto the floor. He sat there breathing heavily.

He felt gross. So unbelievably disgusting.

There was a knock on his door, panic took over so he threw a blanket on-top of his disaster. Pulling his pants back up*

"Yes?-" he opened the door.

"Go to sleep..." Rufioh looked tired. His eyes barely half open.

"...can you come sit with me?" Tav looked down at him, sitting on his bed.

Rufioh sighed and sat next to him. "What is it?"

"Nothing I just- miss- the time before everything.." Tav knew something was up. Something wasn't right. The way he was reacting to everything.

"I know.. i do too.." Rufioh rubbed his face.

Tav hugged his brother, burying his face between his breasts. He was scared of what would happen. He couldn't loose his brother.

Rufioh had a musky smell. It was kinda bad but it was wrapped his arms around Tav and laid down.

The two held each other. Rufioh fell asleep along with Tav.

—

"Horuss- Horuss please-"0

"No shut the fuck up"

Rufioh was following Horuss around the house, begging him to stop drinking. Eventually Horuss had enough and smashed the bottle on Rufioh's head efficiently knocking him out.

When Rufioh woke up he was pants-less and on the bathroom floor. Blood was dried across the side of his face, pasting his hair to his forehead. It was long again.

"Horuss?" Rufioh coughed, speaking was hard again. He was scared of getting up and seeing Horuss, drunk.

Rufioh gripped the countertop and tried to pull himself up, slipping and slamming his face on the counter. Wonderful. He decided to just lay on the floor. Covered in his own blood and what smelled like piss. Probably his own.

He got on his hands and knees, trying to crawl into the bedroom to maybe grab some pants or /something/.

He was halted by feet. He looked up, Horuss stared down at him. His eyes were red and teary. He held Ellie in his arms.

"Hor-"

"Shh, please.. I- I want to forget what happened- I'm so sorry.."

Horuss knelt down infront of his honey.

"She's hungry.. please feed her.." Horuss kisses Rufioh's forehead, he was sweaty as well. And stank, which seems never-ending.

Rufioh sat on his legs and took Ellie from Horuss. Who was trembling. He just took his shirt off. It had blood on it anyways. He held Ellie close to his chest and got on with it.

"We should clean up your face too.." Horuss grabbed a wash cloth and got it wet, kneeling again and wiping off Rufioh's face.

"I don't want to sound rude baby, but- you're going backwards... gaining more weight.." horuss spoke softly.

"What?- no- I've been watching what I eat-" Rufioh panicked. There is no reason he should be going up in weight.

Horuss sighed and looked at him.

"Maybe consider you could be.. pregnant again..?"

"N-no- I can't be- I can't! I can't do this again!" He started crying. Panic settled in his abdomen. Just fearful.

"We have a box of tests from Ellie still... want to take one?-.."

Rufioh just cried, unable to catch a breath. His stomach churned and he was going to puke. Ellie started scream crying due to him squishing her in his arms. Horuss pried Rufioh's arms off her and took her away.

Rufioh stood and just grabbed a test from the drawer. Opening the toilet and sitting, taking the felt awkward with Horuss staring, cradling the baby. He pissed and it felt too loud. He didn't realize he had to pee until now. Emptying his bladder in the toilet.

Horuss had a visible sign of excitement.

Disgusting.

He looked down at the pregnancy test. With what felt like a repetitive cycle it was positive.

It was never ending. Child after child, the horrors tearing his body apart like it was ribbon. So many women struggled to get pregnant yet he could with an ease.

"I want it out."

I want it out.

I

Want

IT

OUT

"Rufioh- you can't get rid of it!" Horuss couldn't let it happen. A baby was a baby. No matter when. Anyways it was decided for them as illegal.

Rufioh couldn't believe it. His body wasn't even his own anymore. He didn't want it anyways. He got up and walked out, Horuss followed after setting Ellie in her basket.

Rufioh threw himself down the stairs. Horuss screamed and ran down to him.

"Honey- honey no you can't do this!" Horuss couldn't take it anymore, he held Rufioh down with one arm and called 911. It was time. Rufioh needed help beyond anything. He needed to calm down and take a second.

When the lady on the other end spoke, Horuss went blank.

"Hello?"

She sounded concerned.

Horuss just stared at Rufioh, who stared back, he was breathing heavily.

"I don't think throwing yourself downstairs would work.."

Horuss rubbed the chest of his lover, putting his forehead to it. He was ice cold.

There was frantic knocking at the door, he looked up and adjusted his hair and glasses before opening the door. Rufioh, being confused, sat up, forgetting he was bare.

Horuss opened the door, a paramedic stood in the doorway.

"Hello- sir.." horuss shook a little. Why was he scared? He had no reason to be right? It's not like he abuses rufioh... right?..

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Horuss shook. "We just panicked because- he- fell down the stairs-"

The paramedic knew foul play was along here. Rufioh was bruised to god's end and he could see blood. "Alright. We'll head out then.." it wasn't his business. He was just there if asked for help. He left.

Anger took over Horuss. Rufioh should have just stayed in his place and fed his damn child. He stood over Rufioh. Glaring down at him.

"Whore" he slapped him across the face.

Rufioh whimpered and cowered, trying to hold himself up with his arms. The floor was interesting by now. He studied the lines in it to try and distract himself.

"Get up.." horuss used a stern voice. Rufioh pulled himself off the floor. He staggered a bit.

"I'll make us dinner if you finish feeding /your/ baby." Rufioh just nodded. He had no responses to anything.

Rufioh made his way to find Ellie, picking her up and sitting on the bed with her. He cradled her to his chest, patting her back.

"You're such a nuisance."

"You look like me."

He took a deep shaky breath. His face was getting wet from his tears.

"I hate you."

His hands shook as he picked up the razor. He held her on his lap, she was smiling at him.

The razor felt cold in his hands. He jabbed it in her chest as hard as he could. She screamed.

Oh my god she screamed.

Rufioh just kept stabbing her over and over. Hoping she'll stop.

Which she did.

Her pink onesie was soaked in blood. It covered her.

Her eyes were shut in a peaceful way.

"Rufioh-"

Horuss was standing in the doorway, staring. He had been shaken to the core of his being. Witnessing the death of his baby. It was the worst, most terrifying thing he's seen. The sight of Rufioh's hands covered in blood, the razor in his hands.

Rufioh dropped the razor, Ellie still laid in Rufioh's lap. he shook, his breathing was heavy and quick. He needed to be saved from his own self.

Horuss finally collected himself, yet unsure on if to call the cops, or the mental hospital, or what. He walked over to the disturbance of a human. "honey- it's okay- it's okay... it happens..." No it doesn't happen.

despite having killed his child, rufioh felt relieved. he felt like a weight has come off him.

Horuss slowly walked over to Rufioh, gently wrapping an arm around him. He pressed a kiss to Rufioh's cheek. Rufioh's cheek was salty. It tasted like sorrows and disbelief. maybe. maybe if shit would brighten up it would have tasted like happiness.

the happiness that was needed.

which didn't exist. It will never exist.

Horuss grabbed a baby blanket from Ellie's basinett and took her from his husband. She was still warm. very warm. he grabbed a shovel from garage.

It was a warmer fall day. the air smelled quite nice. The leaves were a pretty red-orange. and the grass was still green.

Horuss dug a deep hole. laying her down in it. this had to happen. he needed to rid of the evidence. He placed a large brick on top so no animals dig her back up to eat her as an easy meal.

Horuss went back inside and looked for Rufioh who was just laying in the bed. blankets hastily pulled across himself. He was still naked as well, he seems to always be naked.

Horuss moved to lay next to his sweetheart. Kisses between his shoulders. "Honey we need to get you washed."

"No"

"Honey you're covered in blood."

"No!"

"Rufioh-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP" Rufioh screamed at the top of his lungs. He tried to get off the bed, the covers caught him, causing him to fall. He smacked his head on the wall.

He became dazed. And felt too exposed.

Horuss helped him up, helping him hobble his way to the sinks. He helped him get some soap on his hands and chest. His thighs were a lost cause. Bleeding to what ends.

Horuss helped Rufioh rinse off using a cloth. Wiping at his hands and breasts.

"Horuss-"Rufioh slipped a finger into his pussy, pulling it out and looking at it. Blood.

Horuss turned and looked at it. He felt a rush of panic. He couldn't lose this baby as well. He wanted a baby so badly and this- bitch- had to go ruin it all. Why couldn't he keep a simple child alive? His body wanted it to live if only his damn mindset would.

"Get some clothing on, and get in the car- now. Bring a towel for you to sit on." Horuss threw clothing at him. Rushing to get him to the hospital.

"It's nothing much, just some harmless spotting." The doctor chuckled and rolled his chair away from between Rufioh's legs.

Horuss breathed a sigh of relief. His baby was going to be okay. He glanced at Rufioh, who just stared at the wall. Horuss didn't think to help Rufioh look un-beaten before they came.

—error 404–

Rufioh was waiting for dinner. Not like he was going to fucking eat.

He had seated himself on the floor, holding his mildly swollen belly. Getting seated on the floor was quite a task, everything ached.

He reached over and grabbed the wire he had, then looking up at the mirror infront of him. He shuddered, the sight of himself was disgusting.

He spread his legs, glancing at the mirror, his cunt was a dull nasty color and the hair was matted.

His hand moved down between and spread the lips of his pussy, staring at the wet hole. He'd been fucked too many times for him to be tight, so it was easy.

He laid onto his back and slid the wire onto himself, pain started very quickly. He covered his mouth to keep from screaming. His breathing heightened, sweat began to cover him and he cried.

He eventually cried out, which brought Horuss running. "Baby!" Horuss almost screamed. Blood coated the floor beneath his husband's hips.

Horuss pulled the wire from his husband and had him sit up. Massaging his thighs to keep blood flow. "Does it hurt?"

Rufioh nodded, pained by sitting pain shot up all through his lower back. Horuss finally made his decision. Knowing it was what had to happen.

He helped Rufioh to sit on the bed after placing a towel there. "Legs up." He didn't give him a choice, he propped his husband's legs open and checked to see if he showed any signs if early labor.

When he realized he didn't he called the number for the mental hospital, begging for them to pick up his husband.

"Pack a bag honey."

"Why?-"

"You're going away" horuss rubbed his face. He felt guilty. His husband was his life but he was absolutely sickening to try and help.

"Where-" Rufioh knew, he teared up a bit knowing that was his fate now.

—

The people had come after an hour or two, leading him away to their car.

And there we went.

Rufioh was sitting in the day room of the hospital. Keeping to himself. He was poking at a game of some-sort. He was draw from his activity when a man sat infront of him.

He was white. Almost ghostly looking. His cheekbones pokes his skin and his eyes were sunken a bit. His black hair swept across his forehead. The color of Horuss's pupils. Black.

"So. Hi." He spoke. His voice was like a song. It was beautiful. Quite demanding though.

"Hi.." Rufioh stared at the game before him. His hands running over his swollen belly.

"What're you in for?"

What an obscenely invasive question.

"My husband called me in."

"Your husband?"

"Yes."

Rufioh was uncomfortable now.

"My name is Kankri. I'm here because I apparently am an insensitive twit with no emotions. Frankly a bit hurtful to say don't you think so too?" The guy- kankri- twiddled his thumbs.

"Oh- okay... I guess." Rufioh stared down to his stomach now. There was a pit in his stomach.

Kankri just smiled and held his hands out across the table. "And I think your husband should have stayed in his place. Left you alone. You seem like a sweet guy."

"Not me. I'm not. I'm far from that." Rufioh shook his head. He wasn't. Horuss probably didn't think it one bit. Horuss had to be lying. He was good at it.

"Sure you are." Kankri smiled, he moved to sit next to Rufioh. "Anyways, I don't know how he could turn on you like that. Especially when you're carrying his child."

That set Rufioh off. Instantly. "No. No. I'm not. I'm carrying nothing." He got up and went back off to his room.

He pulled the sheets out of the way to sit down. Pulling them over his lap. It was hard to function now. He looked up and saw Kankri leaning in his doorway.

"Okay... so- you're obviously not one to want it pointed out I guess."

"No. Obviously not." Rufioh laid down. Kankri moved and sat on the bed.

"You're lonely. And it's okay." Kankri gently rested his hand on Rufioh's thigh, lightly gripping the fat there. Rufioh wasn't lonely. But Kankri's touch left him yearning for more.

Rufioh swallowed. Kankri talked and at this point he didn't hear anything. He just stared at Kankri's lips. They were pink and bitten up. He wasn't in the right mind and became horribly horny from his hormones.

He grabbed Kankri by his wrist and pulled him into a kiss. His lips were chapped and rough. He was warm though, so incredibly warm.

Kankri moved to straddle him, Rufioh's belly in the way but that didn't stop him. Rufioh's mouth was warm and wet, almost tasted stale.

Rufioh grunted and his arm gave out, his back landing against the pillows. He was wet already, which Kankri was ready for. The skinny boy slipped his hands over Rufioh's slit from outside his pants.

"Kankri-" rufioh gasped and let out a shaky breath, kankri laughed in his head, this guy was so grossly horny.


End file.
